films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
The Toy That Saved Christmas
The Toy That Saved Christmas is the sixth episode of VeggieTales and the first holiday special of the series. Plot The story begins on Christmas Eve at George's house where he tells a bedtime story to his granddaughter Annie. As Annie begs for her grandpa to tell another story, he tells the story of a town that didn't understand the true meaning of christmas. It was at a town called Dinkletown, where George used to deliver the town's mail. After delivering a christmas tree to Junior Asparagus's house, the children go inside to watch TV. They watch a commercial staring Mr. Wally P. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt dressed as Santa and an elf advertising a toy named Buzz Saw Louie. They say the toy can say the true meaning of christmas. When the toy's button is pushed, the toy says that Christmas' true meaning is where you get more toys. After seeing the commercial, the children of Dinkletown go crazy and demand their parents to get more toys. Looking at the town through his giant telescope, Mr. Nezzer notices the kids whining and becomes happy that his plan working. His plan is to sell a lot of toys and make a fortune. Meanwhile, as the Buzz Saw Louie toys are being tested by Mr. Nezzer's penguin minions, one of the Buzz Saw Louie toys comes to life and isn't satisfied on what he and the other toys are saying. One night, as he is in storage with the other toys, he begins to to wonder what Christmas' true meaning is. He then escapes out of his box and escapes the factory, but stumbles down a nearby hill. On Christmas Eve, Larry, Bob, and Junior go sledding. They happen upon the escaped Louie, who asks the Veggies for help. Bob suggests that they go see Grandpa George who reads the Nativity of Jesus from Luke and explains that the true meaning of Christmas is to give, not get. The kids are heartened by the news and plan a way to tell the rest of the people about the true meaning of Christmas before Christmas Day. Larry, Bob, Junior, and Louie sneak into Mr. Nezzer's factory and succeed in avoiding his security guards and broadcast a message using his TV studio's equipment. Shortly after, Mr. Nezzer discovers the group and decides to get rid of them by tying them to a sled and sending them away, though is interrupted by the families of Dinkletown, who intervene. Realizing the error of his ways, Mr. Nezzer repents after being given a teddy bear as a gift. However, Mr. Nezzer inadvertently presses a button and sends the sled with Bob, Larry, Junior, and Louie down through the restricted Puggslyville tube. Panicking, Mr. Nezzer and several of his penguin workers get on their own sleds and give chase in an attempt to save the four. However, Louie saves the Veggies by diverting the sled's course, leaving Mr. Nezzer alone racing toward the broken bridge. Louie and the penguins are able to save Mr. Nezzer just as he is about to fall down the ravine. The story concludes with everybody in Dinkletown, including Mr. Nezzer, getting together to celebrate a Christmas party. Characters Major Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Buzz-Saw Louie (Debut) * Mr. Nezzer * Mr. Lunt * Laura Carrot * Annie Onion * Grandpa George Minor Characters * Lenny Carrot * Percy Pea * Lil' Pea * Lisa Asparagus * Baby Lou (Debut) * Mom Carrot (Debut) * Dad Carrot (Debut) * Mom Pea (Debut) * Dad Pea (Debut) * The French Peas (voiceover only, original version) * Penguins (debut) Silly Song Characters * The Scallions (Scallion #1 only) * Pa Grape * The Peach Notes : "Billy has more toys than you!" - The Buzz-Saw Louie toy Errors Gallery TheToyThatSavedChristmasVHScover.jpg|1996 VHS cover TheToyThatSavedChristmasVHScover2.gif|1996 VHS cover TheToyThatSavedChristmas1998VHSspine.jpg|1996 VHS spine TheToyThatSavedChristmasLyrickStudiosVHSbackcover.jpg|1996 VHS back cover TheToyThatSavedChristmasDVDcover.jpg|2002 DVD cover Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:1990s home video releases Category:1996 Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki